It's My Life Confessions
by Lady Hart
Summary: Rachel can't stand Quinn. She's got everything...popularity, looks, the solo, and Finn. So, what has Finn have to say about that? ONE SHOT


**I HAVEN'T DONE ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES…AND I'M SORRY…BUT I COULDN'T RESIST GLEE! REVIEW AND COMMENT, PLEASE!**

It's My Life Confessions

Rachel Berry was not about to lose that solo to Queen Bee Quinn. She had put her foot down and told herself there was no possible way it could happen…

"Rachel, just let her do it. It's just this once. You are one of my best students, but we also need to expose other glee members," Mr. Schuster said as he prepared to leave the classroom.

"But…but!" Rachel tried to object, but Mr. Schuster walked away.

"Looks like I win," Quinn said as she bounced away, following after Mr. Schuster.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Rachel pouted as she sat down on a chair and looked to the floor. Things never went her way in school. People always made fun of her…threw stuff at her…called her such crude names. For once in her life she felt accepted here in Glee club…but THAT GIRL had to ruin things.

"For once I'd like to have something completely to myself," Rachel sighed.

"A lot people wish that, but it's not possible," a voice said. Rachel looked up to see Finn smiling down at her. Looking at his brown tousled hair and sparkling chocolate eyes made her want to run away from him. _Just the person I wanted to see…the one thing I TRULY can't HAVE_

"What's wrong, Rach?" Finn asked as he pulled over a chair and sat in front of her.

"Nothing," she got up and started to walk away, but Finn caught her hand.

"Look at me," Finn said. Rachel obeyed and saw him looking at her with concern, the light from the window streaming down at him, like a picture of perfection…and she felt her flaws and insecurities pierce through her in the dark.

"I have to get home," Rachel told him, secretly wanting to just get away from him. He reminded her so much of how her life was so miserable.

"No," Finn said, pulling her with one easy motion and soon she found herself sitting on his lap. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Rachel just gulped. This was way too close for comfort.

"You're usually not like this. By now you would have smacked my head or something. You're also very talkative…well, talk to me now," he tried to coax the answer from her.

"I've just had a very long day," Rachel sighed, looking down at her hands, which were folded on her lap.

"Was it Quinn?" Finn asked.

"No…I mean…well..." Rachel turned her head slightly to face him and object, but he gave her that look. The look that told her that he already knew.

"Rachel," Finn started, "Just because she got the solo, doesn't mean that you're no good."  
"She has everything I could ever want! She's pretty! She's popular! She's got the solo! She's got you!" Rachel blurted. Then, she realized what she said and turned around. She did not just tell him that!

Finn just sat there in silence. So, she did feel that way.

"Rachel…I"

"Just forget it," she tried to get up, but then Finn's arms wrapped around her tiny waist. He pulled her closer to him so that her back was to his chest and her hair was in his face. Finn sighed…she smelled of vanilla and cherries…just like when they first kissed.

"Mmm," Finn sighed with contentment as he kissed her nape. "I've wanted to do this ever since we sang that first song."

"Fff…iinn…what are you doing?" Rachel stammered, "What about Quinn?"  
"It's my life to live…not hers," Finn said, making Rachel turn around to face him.

"What about the baby?" she asked as he started to kiss her face, her neck, and her hands.

"It's not mine. I found out… that the baby… is someone else's," Finn said quickly as he continued to kiss her.

"But…but," Rachel was about to say, but Finn put a hand to her lips.

"No objections, Rachel," Finn smiled. "I love you. You're beautiful, determined, studious, and you sing like an angel. You're all I've ever dreamed of." Finn removed his fingers and replaced them with his lips on hers. For once in his life, he felt as though that was where he belonged. It was his life…and he had to make decisions for himself. No one else could make them for him.

To that, Rachel didn't object.


End file.
